The embodiments of the present invention relate to an editing apparatus that edits a display screen to display a plurality of components thereon, and an editing method and a computer program product.
In the field of the Internet, a technique called mashup is known, enabling a plurality of services and data, for example, provided from a server to be displayed on one display screen. A software program to create a display screen for mashups also is provided